Let My Soul Touch Your Heart
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: Maka is a slave, she lost everything she had, her parents, her adoptive brother. her life is like hell, but what happens when Soul appear and buy her, and their fates will intertwine and mix with a journey of love, lust, pain, tears, and death, and she will finally find people she lost from years! the ratting is T now but it may change!
1. New Master New Slave

**Hey guys it NINO again, here is my new story and as I told you in my old one it's a multi-chapter fanfiction, and thank you all so much for PM me and gave me some ideas! XD and so I will be updating almost everyday, and if I will be late it I will update after a day maximum!**

**And as always it's a story about the cutest couple ever SOULXMAKA. ; )**

**So as always please review and PM me if you wanna! I will be really grateful for ya!**

**And sadly I don't own Soul Eater :'( ,I just own the plot!.**

**Enjoy!**

**~NINO!**

* * *

** Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 1 – New Master New Slave.**

Her father and mother died in a car accident, she and her adoptive brother were the only survivals, they both were really young when a car crushed theirs and Spirit and Kami passed away, the people who found them, didn't put them in an Orphanage or something, but worse a Slaves warehouse, because they were siblings so the director of the warehouse put them in the same cell, they grew together tortured, until one day her brother was bought to a woman, that day her life was torn apart.

Maka was now in her small cell ,steel ,cold handcuffs that was stick on the wall lifting her hands in the air while she was kneed, tears on her cheeks due to the pain she was in, cause the worker just stoped whipping her and left her cell, her skirt was ripped and her light blue shirt was all with red lines on her back and arms and legs, lines of red blood, more tears and tears came when she remembered before a year ago he brother will always walk to her and hold her in his arms, and saying that he will stay with her forever,

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_Her brother was holding her in his arms as she cry from the pain of whipping ._**

**_"shh, its alright Maka I am here, please stop crying!" he plead._**

**_"b-but it-it hu-hurts to-o muc-much!" she sobbed into his shoulder._**

**_"I know I know Maka, please stop crying, my heart is breaking into pieces when I see you crying and I can't do anything! Please Maka!"he begged and stroking her hair._**

**_"o-ok"_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

But now there is no one to tell her that now, he left her but she forgive him because this wasn't his fault!

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_1 year ago:_**

**_They were sitting next to each other, when a woman with long black hair, came and pointed to her brother and say:_**

**_"I want him"_**

**_"the one who is sitting next to the blond girl?" the worker asked._**

**_"Yes" she reply._**

**_"Did you hear, now come here!" the worker ordered and open the metal door._**

**_"no, I'm not goin' anywhere…." He object and hold Maka really tight "… I am not going to leave her alone with you bastards!"_**

**_" yeah right like it's your chose, and no one is the bastard in here but you ,so come!" and he came to them and drag him away from her._**

**_"NOO please leave my brother, I don't want to stay alone here, please stay with me!" she screamed and begged with tears in her eyes._**

**_"leave me alone I don't want to leave I want to stay with my sister, take you dirty hands off me!" he struggle but with no use, he was drag out against his will and the door closed._**

**_"NOOOOOOO" she yelled_**

**_"MAKAAA" now only his echoes can be heard in the hallway._**

**_Now she was all alone, no one to protect her, no one to hold her when she was in pain, she was alone!._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

She was cut off her memories by a bunch of men in the hallway looking at her and others female slaves with hungry eyes, she wishes her brother was here to scare them out!

* * *

Soul was walking down the hallway staring at each cell but his eyes stop at only one cell that contain a girl about the same age of him,and the youngest of all the salves in here, with ash-blond hair, green emerald eyes, long legs and he body was covered with blood, but with a angelic face, he heard others talking about her.

"did saw the blond chick? Giriko" "yeah, she really have a mile long legs" "such a sexy one" "I think she should be in the sex slave part not in the labor!''(1) "yeah I think I will buy her, she will _entertain_ me right! Don't you think so Noah?" " yeah, go ahead"

Soul didn't like the way the man said 'entertain', he saw the man called Giriko walking to the guy who you buy the slave from, but without hesitation he rush toward him.

" I wanna the blon-" Giriko was about to say but was cut by Soul.

"I want to buy the blond haired girl" he said as quick as he could, pointing to Maka, he couldn't let like those perverts, do 'bad' stuffs to this girl even though he didn't know her.

"The Maka, ok just wait here please I will let her change and bring her and stuffs right now" the worker answered and went to her cell, meanwhile Giriko was sending Soul a death glare, but he ignore it.

The worker opened the metal door "c'mon you should be happy you will be finally bought…" he grab her arm and drag her to the changing room " no to who I will have the pleasure to torture if you are gone, I don't understand why did that boy bought you even, pphh" the worker give her clothes to change, after she was ready he placed around her neck a metallic collar, when they want out, she saw a boy about her age, with white hair and beautiful crimson eyes, was he her new master?.

Soul saw them coming, the girl was wearing a plain red skirt and a white blouse but she was having a collar around her neck, then the man gave Soul a bunch of stuffs.

"here you go sir, her is the whip from elastic, and leather and this is the key of the collar she is wearing now, and here is its remote to control it, the red button will give an electric charge, and the blue will burn the flesh, and here is the slave, have fun!" Soul took the things and walk down the hallway Maka was walking behind him by 3 steps, when they step out the warehouse, he unlocked the collar with its key from her neck and take it off, scan the road and find a garbage they both walk to it and he threw all the disgusting stuffs, and went to the car with the driver waiting for them.

Maka as a slave she rushed to open the door, he step in before her , when the car began to move, there were a dead silence , Soul felt so uncool so he managed to began a conversation.

"so….. is Maka your name or they gave it to you?" he asked.

" no Maka is my real name Master, Maka Albarn" she answered with bowed head finding the hem of her skirt really interesting.

" Maka Albarn, huh! Nice name, I am Soul Eater Evans!" he introduce himself " did you had other…um…masters before….me, Maka?"

" no you are my first master, Master."

"please, stop calling me 'Master' its too formal! Call me Soul just Soul! Ok?"

"as you like Mas-Soul!"

"good" he reply.

As they arrived to his house, they step out of the car, she looked in awe at the nice mansion.

" this is where you will be living from now on" he told her while walking to the main door, she nodded "I live alone so just be comfortable" she answered with another nod.

When they entered, the inside of the mansion was more beautiful they the outside, all neat she didn't believe that a boy living alone will have a very huge and clean house, if her brother was living here instead of Soul, he would be jumping everywhere and turning the house upside down.

" ok then…. I think you should clean up your wounds and take a hot shower, while I will make hot chocolate! Ok" he suggested.

" its fine Maste- I mean Soul, I will make you your hot chocolate and then I will clean my self up!" she said shyly .

"No I insist, now go take a shower, so we can drink the chocolate together! And yeah by the way I will prepare you some of my small clothes that I think they will fit you well." he insist with a smile, she gave him a small smile and whispered a OK , and went upstairs to the bathroom.

She never knew that a master like this could exist.

* * *

** (1) I made some research about slave and i read that, there are different types of slaves, like the labor slaves, bodyguard slaves, or sex slave. **

**Ok that was pretty good for the first chapter, and the second will be anytime today cause I don't have anything to do. and in the next chapter you will knew who is Maka's brother.**

** so yeah, read it please and give me your opinion, suggestions, I will be more than happy to read and put them in my story so yeah thats pretty all. Wait for me to the next chappie (~_~).**

**Love ya all !**

**~NINO. **


	2. Get To Know Each Other

**Hey guys its me again, so yeah here is the second chapter.**

**wish you like it and let me know your opinion.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the people who PM me I really appreciate it from ya guys : )**

**Enjoy!**

**-NINO**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 2 – Get To Know Each Other.**

**MAKA POV:**

I clean my self up and took a shower, when I step out, I find a red t-shirt that seems to fit me, and a pair boxers that is to the middle of my knees, to be honest this is the first time in my whole life I see a master giving his slave his own clothes, and making hot chocolate while the slave is taking a bath!

i walk down stairs and see my maste- I mean Soul placing the two mugs on the small coffee table and sat down the couch waiting, when he turns and look at me a smile was dancing on his lips.

"like I thought they fit ya well, come,sit with me and drink the chocolate while its still hot, its called 'hot chocolate' so you don't want it to be 'cold chocolate' !" he said with a chuckle, I smile at him and walk to him I hesitate first to sit but when he grab my wrist and told me to sit I did like I've been told.

"so.." he took a spit of his chocolate "let play the questions game you ask me and I ask you and so on, are you ok with it" I nodded " ok I'll began, how old are you?"

" 17 years old, and you?" I answered.

"18, what'cha favorite colore?" he asked.

"blue, it a calm color, and yours?"I answered/asked and took a pit of my drink.

" red, dark red you can say crimson, are you comfortable in those clothes?"

"yes, thanks…." I was thinking about a good question but then something caught me "…. Are you eyes contacts?"

"nope, they are natural my parents have them so I got them too, why do you like them?" he asked with a smirk, I felt my cheeks heated up.

" w-well,y-yeah! its that I never say someone with those rare crimson eyes.!" Oh my god, what are you doing Maka, is that any way to talk to his master, gosh, will he punish me.

" thanks, yours are beautiful and rare too, it's a combination or emerald green and forest green, I like them too!" he answered and I can tell that my face have now 10 more shades of red.

"t-thank you!"

"your welcome, but it's the truth I am not praising or flattering you!"

"Thanks"

"what do you like to do?" he asked me.

" reading, I love books and you?"

" playing video games even if I am 18 I still like them, do you like them?"

"not really!"

"go ahead Maka its your turn to ask!"

"Ok…. Why did you take off the collar and threw all the stuffs they gave it to you?"

" ….. because its inhuman, if its for men, maybe its ok because they are dudes and they can bear, but for girls no way! That collar burn the skin and send electric charges, and the whips, the owner of the warehouse think him self the owner of a circus! So that why I threw them off I don't want to torture you because I am not that type of uncool guys" he said and my eyes widen.

"even though, I am a slave!"

"aren't you a human?"

"….."

"From how long have you been a… you know…slave, Maka?"

"when I was 11 from 6 years"

" 6 years and you never had a master, how come ?"

"Its my brother, he used to scare the costumers off so that no one would buy me!"

" wait a second…. You have a brother, but to my information they put siblings in the same cell, and when I bought you, you where alone, how?" he asked raising an eyebrow confused, I took a deep breath and,

"well, my brother was bought a year ago, and if you know there was a crisis in the sale of slaves last year, so I wasn't buy until you came!" I explained.

" ok now I understand, but why are you a… you know…. Slave in the first place?" I felt something heavy in my chest, I always lose it, break down and cry when I remember that accident,

"Sorry, if… if you are uncomfortable with that question its ok I understand! Really you don't have to answer it!" this boy is so understanding.

"its ok its good to empty my chest, and you are my master so you have to know my past" I said and saw him smile I smiled too.

"I had a family my dad Spirit and my mom Kami,when I was born after a couple of months my parents found a small baby boy in front of the house door he was already older than me by a year, so they decided to adopt him and from that day he became my brother, even though we weren't related by blood we were like real siblings…" I then hiccupped I felt Soul rub my shoulder he gave me an encouragement smile so I continued on.

"….. anyway we lived all together like any normal family, until…" I feel now tear forming on the corner of my eyes "….until one day we went to a trip, on our return home, a car crush on ours b-b-both m-mom and d-dad passed away, my brother and I was the only survival I was still 11 and my brother was just 12, people who fond us, put us in the slaves warehouse he stayed in there for 5 year and me 6 years," tears were already tracing my cheeks.

"back then when he was still with me he would always protect me and take all my whipping just for me to not get harmed, and I never had the chance to thank him properly, he would always look over me when I was asleep or sick, he would always tell me that we were going to came out of there one day and he would stay with me forever, even though he was bought I forgive him it wasn't his fault, when a woman with black hair came and choose him,he was fighting to not leave me alone, saying that he wasn't going anywhere and leave me with those bastards, and now I missed him so much!" now I was sobbing and crying covering my eyes with my hands.

* * *

**SOUL POV: **

What a painful story! I never imagined something like that would happen but even though this story reminds me of something or someone, anyways she began to cry I cant blame her her famly was all gone.

she needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to comfort her, so without second thought or any hesitation I grab both of her hips, lift her up and settle her on my lap she was surprised in the beginning, I made some comforting sounds she seemed to relax, her head was on my shoulder, her arms around his neck, she seems to hesitate to wrap her legs around my waist, I smile and grab her legs and place them around my waist, and then place an arm around her waist, and my other hand is stocking and caressing he hair.

"shhh, its ok Maka I know that you parents are looking at you right now from heaven and proud of you that you endure all this" I tried to calm her, its no easy stuff to pass through, though. "and for your brother l can feel he really loved and care about you and he is still thinking about you! He seemed to be a cool brother talk to me about him!"

"h-he is older t-than me by a-a-a year, h-he have c-crazy blue h-hair always m-messy as ever, wi-with blue/greenish eyes,a-always ju-jumping every w-where always m-making scenes, and he-he always had a t-theory that he-he will s-surpass god one d-day and be t-the s-strongest man e-ever, but-but he is so caring a-and always h-helping others w-when they n-need him, a-and y-y-yes h-he i-is a-a g-great b-brother e-ever!"

she was still crying, I run my arm on her back, until something mentally slapped me, wait a second a slave, messy blue hair, blue greenish eyes, jumping like a monkey, stupid theory of surpassing god, caring, helping , and she told me that he was bought be a black haired girl, NOWAY IS HE MAKA'S BROTHER and yeah he told me that he had a sister but didn't tell me he name due to the pain that cause to him and that he would to anything to see her again, and her story is similar to his, and the black heard girl must be Tsubaki, every thing is connected now NO FREAKING WAY! But still I have to make sure!

"Maka?"

"yes"

"what your brother name?" I asked her if it's the blue headed monkey that on my mind I will not tell her that I know him, I will make a surprise for them to meet again as soon as possible!

"Black*star, why?"

"n-no thing just curious!" YES now I know they are related I will invite Black*star and tsubaki, or we will go to their place.

When I look at her she was already asleep I took a quick glace to the clock and it was 9:30 PM , i smiled and picked her bridal style to my room , I placed her on my bed I change into a pajamas red and black pants and a white t-shirt, climbed on the bed with her and pull the sheet on both of us, I bring he close to me a hand around her waist and the other under the pillow, she was so cute with her sleepy face like an angel, a smile formed on my lips as she cuddle to my chest.

I really feel like I know her from forever.!

* * *

**Now I feel like crying, even though I wrote it its too much, poor Maka and Soul what a gentleman . *.***

**Pretty good for the second chapter isn't it, I know you will say that the events went alittle too fast but all this happened for a reason!**

**Now you know who is Maka's bro now,! BLACK*STAR YAAAAAAAY!**

**Actually """1112Black rose2111 and TheLightBeforeWeLand""" guessed right before I post this chapter!, hehe you are clever guys!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Any opinion, suggestion or even complain just review or PM me and I will be more than happy to read and use them ^ ^.**

**LOVE YA ALL GUYS .**

**~NINO. XD**


	3. New Friends

**Hi every one , here i am with the 3rd chapter of this story. * sweat dropped***

**Thanks for the ones who read and reviewed and PM me for this story!**

**and sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes! :p **

**Enjoy! **

**~NINO.**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 3 – New Friends.**

**MAKA POV:**

I woke up by the feeling of something heavy on my stomach, and something hot on my neck, when I opened my eyes to see where am I, I was surprised to the view of a room, when I turned my head I was faced by the sleepy form of Soul my master, one arm around me and the other was on his chest, his hot breath tricked my neck, I was surprised and began to recollect the events of last night.

Soul bought me, we went home, I took a shower, we drank hot chocolate together, we played the questions game, I told him about my family, I began to cry, hi lift me up and put me on his lap, I told him about Black*star, he asked whats his name, I answered, and I felt asleep, and where in my MASTER'S ARMS!.

"Maka?" I turned to him, when did he woke up.

"y-yes?" I felt my face heat up, is he going to do some thing to punish me or something.

" Good morning!" he said with a smile, I was kind of surprised.

"g-good morning, I am sorry I never meant to fall asleep on you, I am so sorry!"

" no don't be sorry Maka, its alright, you where tiered, and you still didn't choose you room!" he answered and kissed my forehead,

" ok, what do you want me to do for breakfast?" I asked while getting up.

" as you like, there is every thing in the fridge!"

" ok… the breakfast will be ready in a while!"

"take your time!" he smirked and I blushed in headed to the kitchen, I took a quick look at the fridge and I decided to make pancakes and bacon.

* * *

**10 minutes later!**

I finished placing the breakfast on the dining table, I took alook at the time and I was 1:30 PM, I noticed that Soul was already walking down the stairs he was still in his PJs pants and a white t-shirt,

" mmm, what a nice smell, what did you made for us?" he asked with a grin and rubbing his tummy.

" pancakes, bacons and orange juice!" I reply and smile back.

" gooooooood!" he walk and sit down, I served him and walk away.

" Maka, where are you going aren't you going to eat breakfast with me?" he asked.

" I have to do your bed, and i cant eat with you, because you are my master and I am a sla-"

" for me you are not a slave you are my friend! And _I _want you to eat _with_ me so come here and have some!"

I blushed madly from his statement, so I had no chose but to eat with him, but did he really mean it, that he consider me as a friend ?

He served me , and I ate with him.

" ok after we will finish go and wear your red skirt and white shirt we are going to do some shopping for ya, and then we will go visit a friend, ok?" he asked and I nodded.

After we were done I washed the dishes and went change my clothes, I finished and find Soul already waiting for me infrond of the main door.

" so shall we go?" he smirked, I gave him a small smile.

We entered the car and went to the mall.

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

We bought some clothes for her, we ate lunch in some Hardees branch, , in all we had some great time, we arrived at Kid's place (mansion) , I pressed the bell and it ringed 8 times.

**_Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong _**…. Typical Kid…..

He opened the door and look at his watch.

" great timing Soul exactly 8!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"told ya!" I said and grinned,

" a pleasant evening to you, I am Death The Kid but please call me Kid!" he held his hand out and Maka took it and shake.

" and to you too, I am Maka Albarn, nice to meet you Kid!" she answered shyly its good that she is not afraid.

" nice to meat you too Maka, and by the way you are really symmetrical, come in!" oh joy here he go again with his symmetry!

"..um… thanks!" she answered and we came in and was welcomed by Liz and patty .

" hey Liz, hey patty!" I greeted them.

" hiiiiiiiiii Soul" Patty said with a laugh.

" oh hey Soul!" she gave me a hand wave and then look at Maka.

" oh yeah, this is Maka, Maka this is Elizabeth and her sister Patricia Thompson" I made the introduction but Patty frowned , "what wrong Patty?"

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, gosh Soul from when where you so formal, its Liz and Patty and !" patty commented showing he stuffed giraffe, I just sighed.

"never mind Patty and Soul Maka they are always like this, nice to meet you Maka!" Liz said as she hugged Maka.

" a pleasure to meet you to Liz!" she hugged back. And they part patty jumped to them.

" and I am Patty and this is Mr. Giraffe, I am soo happy to know you , you seem a good person!" patty said while jumping in her place and then gave Maka one of her long hugs.

"me too Patty you seems like a great person too!" she smiled and hugged her back.

" dinner time!" Liz said with a wide smile on her face, placing the plate on the table, and Kid rush to her saying that she wasn't placing them symmetrically.

" YAAAAAY DINNER!" patty shouted and when toy sit.

" it was about time!" I said and stretch my arm to Maka, she took my hand with a smile.

We had all dinner and talked about normal stuffs. I make all the possible to not let anyone bring Black*star's subject, I had chance that it like all forgot about him, its good if Maka will know now so there will be no surprise.

* * *

Now we are taking tea in the living room, and talking again about random things.

" and the last time we three play the truth or dare, and Kid had chosen dare we let him move all the pictures and painting on the wall two cm!" Liz said with a chuckle.

" what was his reaction, please tell me Liz!" I plead she gave a grin, and Kid was now like a tomato.

" first he had widen eyes, when he was moving them it was like he was touching poison, when he was done he collapsed on the floor crying and saying : I am an asymmetrical garbage, I don't deserve to live, put me near the garbage on the garbage day!" she said, I laughed Maka chuckled , and patty was rolling on the floor laughing,

"YEAH HE WAS SOOOOOOO FUNNY THAT DAY THEY ONLY BAD THING IS THAT WE DIDN'T TOOK ANY PICTURES FOR MEMORY HAHAHAHA! " patty said between laughs.

" ..ok… Soul come with me outside to the pool, you know girls, and their girls stuffs, the only problem is that they take hours chatting, I've got no idea about what, and at the end the will chuckle," Kid said with sarcasm, I laugh again and nodded.

" you're right dude c'mon!" I stand up and gave a smile to Maka she smiled back and I walk to the pool with Kid.

"so, is she a slave too?" Kid asked while we were walking near the pool.

"yeah, poor Maka she suffer too much in her life!" I answered.

" and of course you are not treating her like a slave, or am I wrong?"

" no, now she is my friend like you and all the other, and you will never guess what I figured out?!"

"what?" he asked loking at me.

" do you remember the story of Black*star, the one of his parents that passed away by a car accident and his sister that is still in the slave warehouse?"

" yeah of course what about it?"

" well, Maka is the sister that Black*star talk to us about it, *Star and Maka are siblings!"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU TALKING SERIOUSLY MAKA AND BLACMMMMMMMM" I covered his mouth before any one hear him.

"what the fuck!, Kid do you really want Maka to know?"

" what! you wont tell her?" he whispered.

" of course I will! but not now I want to make it to her a surprise do you understand? And any way did you forgot that Black*star and Tsubaki will come back from Washington D.C. after a week, so when they will come back I will make them come to my place." I explained.

" great Idea, can we come too, me Liz and Patty, I like those think of stuffs, they made me cry sometimes!"

" yeah why not!, I will call you the same day before Star arrived!"

" great".

**MAKA POV:**

* * *

Kid and Soul walk away, I feel really comfortable with them, it's a strange feeling, though.

" So Maka, what are you to Soul?" Patty asked me, and putting a piece of cake in her mouth.

" he is my master!" I reply.

" same here Maka me and patty are both Kid's slaves, but he never consider us like that." Liz said

and realize that both Kid and Soul have the same attitude.

" yeah me too, this morning Soul told me that I am not a slave to him but a friend." I said with a barely smile.

" yeah you are lucky you have Soul as a master, its right that he put his cool act, but with his friends he is super kind, exactly like Kid." She said with a smile.

" and yeah Soul is not your only friend from now on, we will be the best of friends!" patty said and hugged me.

" yeah Maka, we are here for you too, if you need anything that you cant tell Soul, we are here!"

Liz told me and hugged me too, I hugged them back and a tear traced down my cheek.

" MAKA, stop crying, please" patty plead with a fake frown.

"its just that from long time I didn't had any friend" I explained.

" its fine Maka, but do you know crying is not good for the skin because its salty, and salt make the skin dryer!"

Liz said and whip why tears, we all laugh at her.

"see I told you, 2 hours of blah blah blahs and then they will laugh, I will never understand girls"

Kid say out of the blue, with his palm on his forehead, and Soul was laughing behind him.

"yeah yeah whatever" Liz said with sarcasm. Patty was laughing the hell out of her.

Kid sat down next to Liz, and Soul came next to me, we began to chat with each other again.

I feel so comfortable with them all, and like I know them from along time ago, strange but at the same time a good feeling.!

* * *

**Wow now its 2:37 in the morning, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was kinda busy with my English PowerPoint presentation, so sorry.**

**So in this chapter Maka met Kid and the Thompson sisters, I know most of people write Kid with double D (Kidd) but I like to write his name with just one D (Kid) : )**

**Thank you all of you guys for reading my story, and PM me and the reviews.**

**For any opinions, suggestions or even complain, please just review and PM me I will be more than happy to read and use them XD.**

**see ya in the next chapter *_***

**LOVE YA ALL GUYS.**

**~NINO ^_^ **


	4. The Kind Soul

**Hello everyone, sorry I didn't update, , I was kinda busy, (with studying and dancing classes!) so I am realllly sorry again :'(**

**First of all I wanted to thank the people who reviewed, when ever I read one I feel like jumping it really means alot to me to know that you like the story, XD**

**So yeah here is the 4****th**** chapter!.**

**Enjoy!**

**-NINO.**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 4 – The Kind Soul.**

**MAKA POV:**

The small get together with Kid Liz and Patty yesterday, was great!, but there was something bugging me, is that Liz bought the subject of a girl called Tsubaki I think, and the moment she said her name, Soul and Kid got nervous and directly changed the subject.

Anyway, I am now washing the dished of the breakfast,

**Ring ring ring ring ring ring**

The phone ringed I walked to it and pressed the green button,and place it on my ear.

"hello, Evans residence, who is with me?" I asked and heard some laughs.

"**ohhh Maka! Stop the formal stuffs, its Liz,!"** the person said on the phone, oh Liz.

"oh hi Liz I didn't know you, whats up!"

"**no thing much, I was just wondering if patty and I can hang out with you at your and Soul's place?"** she asked.

"well, I am ok with it but can you please wait a second I have to ask him after all!" I reply.

**"take your time!"** and with that I placed the phone on the table and headed to Soul's room, I knock the door.

" yeah come in Maka!" he said from the other side, I smiled and entered.

" um.. sorry it I am interrupting anything!" I said my apology, he was on his bed listening to some music.

" no its fine, you are not interrupting anything, anyway!" he said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Soul, I was wondering, Liz is on the phone now she asked me if she and Patty can come here to chat, I told her ok, but I have to ask you first!, are you ok with it?" I explained, his smile widen.

" of course, it fine with me, but on one condition!" he said with a serious voice .

" what is it ?"

" is that, you don't demolish or burn the house, because 3 girls in one house, its a bit too much!" he joked, I chuckled and nodded.

" thanks Soul!"

" its nothing Maka!" he smirked and I smile again, I exited the room and rushed to the living room, and grabbed the phone again!

" Liz are you still here?" I asked.

**" yes, does it take you forever to ask a question? So what did he told you?" **she asked I sigh and ready to just answer the second question.

" yeah, he agreed!"

" **YAAAAY"** I heard patty yelled, I smiled 4th time this morning " **great we will be there in 10, see ya!"**

" yeah fine." And with that I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen, prepare some snakes and drinks, on a trail and brought them to my room until..

**Ding dong.**

I went to open the door, to Liz and patty who both had big smiles on their faces.

" hi, come in!" I told them with a grin. They step in and I closed the door.

" hey girl!" Liz hugged me.

" HELLO MAKA I MISSED YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH"! Patty yelled and hugged me really tight.

"I missed you too patty but I c-can't breathe" I loses her grip, and smiles.

" sorry Maka its just that I really like you!" she said and this time I the one to pull her into a hug!

" yeah you and patty hug and I will stay her just watching thank you so much!" Liz said with sarcasm patty and I pulled her into a group hug and we began to laugh.

" it seem like you are hitting it very well you three! huh!" we heard Soul, we parted from the group hug and turned to him.

" YES WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS ON THIS FREAKING WORLD, ISNT THAT RIGHT SIS!" patty yelled with a fist in the air.

" yeah you are right Patty!" Liz answered.

"um Liz did Kid told you about that friend who is coming….next week?'Soul asked.

" yes, he told us, don't worry we know what we will do!" she answered with a wink, patty nodded.

" yes Soul we know our role well hehe!" patty chuckled while I look at her with confuse.

"ok so have fun!" he said, gave me a smile and I smiled back, then he walked to his room.

" so lets go!, every this is prepared in my room!" I informed them.

"YAAY" they both said in unison! We headed to my room, and all say on my bed.

" so tell us maka!" Liz said, I raised an eyebrow.

" tell you what? Liz!" I asked her.

" how is Soul treating you?, I know its just the 3rd day for you here, but you should know, how is he to you?" ok now it's a bit clearer.

" no Soul is so nice to me, he don't even treat me like a….a slave, from the first day, I knew he was not like the others!" I said and smiled faintly.

" why! What did he do to you? You didn't know he is good for no reason, right?" this time Patty asked, I was kind of surprised by her question.

" well, first of all, whenever we step out the warehouse he took off my collar, and throw it and the other things away," I began.

"and then when we arrived home her let me take a shower while he make the hot chocolate and because I didn't have clothes, so he let me borrow some of his clothes, and then we talked and played the questions game," I didn't want to hide anything to them, they are my friend and I like them.

" when he asked me a very touchy conversation I began to cry, he then placed me on his lap and he wrapped my legs around his waist, while his hand rubbing my back and stroking my hair and saying comfy words, until I fell asleep on his, he took me with him in his room.!" I explained, they now where looking at me with wide eyes,

" c'mon Maka continue what happened the next morning?" Lis asked, and patty was just nodding her head.

"fine, when I wake up the next morning I felt an arm around my stomach, he was there sleeping with me, at first I thought he was about to punish me or something but I was wrong, he wasnt even mad, when I said sorry for sleeping on him, he kissed my forehead and told me that its alright and that I was tiered, I went down to make breakfast, I served him when I was about to leave he told me why I don't eat with him, I told him that I was just a slave, there he got a little bit angry, and told me that for him I wasn't a slave but a friend, you know I was so happy to hear that, and then we went to the mall and have lunch there and then we went to give you guys a visit!" I finished,and both where with huge grins in their faces.

" you are really lucky Maka you know, Soul hate something called violence, he is so kind, he don't like hurting people he wont even hurt a fly!" Liz told me with a real smile.

" yeah sis is right, Soul is so kind that he wont even hurt a fly!" patty said or may I say repeated.

" patty I just said that, you are not repeating my words or are you?" Liz asked with a frown, patty giggled and nodded,

" yeah sis I am repeating you,! Am i?"

"and you admit !?"

"yeah why not sis!?" patty said with a smile.

" oh !" and then we all laugh.

Then we began to talk about random girls stuffs!

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

Their laughs can be heard even from my room! I think Kid is right about the girls attitude of talking and then laughing!

I was listening to some jazz music, until my cell phone rang and that remind me that I have to buy a cellphone to Maka, anyways I saw who it was and Kid was the caller.

" **good after noon Soul!"** he greeted politely like usual.

" hey Kid !"I greeted him in my cool way, hehe.

" **I told Liz and Patty about Maka and Black*star, because I was afraid they will bring the subject, and you know!"** he said on the other line.

" yeah thanks, now I can make sure she will not know anything before next week!"

"**I was wondering what will be *Star's reaction when he will know that Maka is with you I bet he will be really happy!"** he said I can feel him smile. **"He will make sure that she will be safe with you and like we all know you will never hurt her!"**

" yeah thanks you Kid, great way boosting my ego!" I said with pride with a chuckle.

" **yeah yeah whatever, you know I have to go now, see you soon!"**

" yeah see ya!" and I hung up I didn't have the tome to put my phone on the bed until It ring again, I took a glace to the name, I smirked at it and put the phone to my ear.

**" Yo,my man, what'cha doin'!"** and it was my best man ever!.

"Hey Black*star, I am doin' fine how 'bout you?" I asked.

"** A GOD LIKE ME IS ALWAYS FINE! WHAT WHERE YOU THINGIN' SOUL, HAHA"** here he go again.

" yeah, ok stop shouting, your voice is annoying!"

" **YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOU CAN STILL HEAR IT, MY VOICE IS GODLY!"**

" ok, how is Tsubaki any way?"

**" my goddess is just fine!**"

"um… Black*star, can i ask you somethin' "

" **yeah sure whats it"**

" well is about your sister, what was her name anyway c'mon Star aren't I your best man ever!"

" **M-Maka"** he answered I can feel that his voice tune changed,

" why didn't you go visit her or something?"

" **because every now and then, they transfer the slaves to other warehouses not in the city, and every time I go, they either told me that I cant, or she is transferred somewhere else!"**

" oh" I reply with a sigh, " you told me when you where still with her she wasn't bought, now what will you do if she was?"

" I **will find her wherever she is, and beat the living shit out of the one she was bought from!"**

" but *Star, what if it's a good master, and will not torture her!"

" **do you thing all the guys out there are like you? No man you are wrong, even though he is a good master I will still beat the living shit out of him, because Maka is really sensitive so she will be a really easy prey if you know what I mean!"**

"ok, you know Black*star, what do you think of after your arrival you and your 'goddess' the same day, to have a little get together with Kid and the sisters!"

" **yeah great, we will arrive 4:00 PM , so we will come at 5, is it ok!"**

"perfect, ok see ya *Star, and say hi to Tsubaki from me!"

**"see ya!"** and I hung up the phone, ok Black*star we will see if you will beat the shit out of me If you'll know that I am the one who bought her!

And then I heard an knock on the door.

" come in" the door opened to revile Liz and Patty,

" Soul we wanted to say good bye we have to go now!." Liz said I smiled at her and nodded.

"ok take care of yourselves on the way!" I told her and she nodded.

"BYE-BYE SOUL!" I heard patty yelling from down stairs.

When I heard the main door close, I went downstairs to Maka.

" so how was it, did you had fun!" I asked her and sit on the couch next to her.

" yes, thank you, um Soul, I still have your red shirt and boxers, do you want them back?" she asked me finding her hands very interesting.

" no its fine, they are yours now, and they are small on me, don't forget I have a really build body! It wont fit me anymore!" I joked and squeeze my arm to show her the muscles, she laughed silently.

" ok, hehe! What do you want for lunch?" she asked.

" um I don't know, a pizza maybe!?"

" alright I will go prepare it!"

" Wait do you know how to make a Pizza!" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" yeah before, the accident I learned much of things from my mom!" she stated I grinned.

" great, ok I will come and help you, but you have to tell me what to do, because I don't think I'm good in those things!"

" its ok, but you don't have to do it, I can handle it myself!"

" but I want to, its not only you who is living in here, c'mon!" I said and reached my hand for her, she took it with a smile, and we headed to the kitchen.

We made and ate together a delicious Pizza, while talking about normal things, but I made her blush more than once, I figured out that she blushed very fast.

And I figured out That she is so cute while blushing. I think that I began to like her!.

* * *

**Here guys to make it up to you for not updating this 2 or so days I make the longest chapter so far, in this story, this one have 2,500 words , so again I am soo sorry I was really busy with all the homeworks and dancing classes, and well I was busy too with other girls stuffs XD.**

**So yeah tell me how do you think about this chapter, I think well its good for me, but I wish I could make other better.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**If you have any opinion, suggestion, or even complain, please just review or PM me I will be more happy to read and use them!**

**So yeah, see you till the next chapter (that will be on tomorrow) then!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS ALL**

**~NINO **


	5. The Preparations

**HI everybody, its me again,HAPPY late HALLOWEEN! XD, sorry I didn't update because I had a Halloween party at school, and my laptop is being insane !,**

**And thank you all for your reviews, that really means a lot to me that you like the story.**

**So yeah here is the new chapter! Wish you like it like the others! **

**Enjoy! **

**-NINO.**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 5 – The Preparations. **

**SOUL POV:**

Its been a week since I bought Maka, Liz and patty was coming visiting her almost everyday, they lock themselves in her room and began to chat until I hear laughing, anyway I like when I see her like this I feel that she is more opening to people.

Today at 4:00 PM is the arrival of Black*star and Tsubaki, and now its 3:58 PM, I feel a bit nervous, I mean c'mon who wont be, I will make the meeting of a brother and a sister who didn't see each other from a whole year, of course its something HUGE !.

But now I have to call Kid and tell him to come, like I promised him. I walked to my room and grab by phone and dialed Kid's number, his ring tone was called **Bang Bang Bang Have A Nice Dream.**

**"hello Death The Kid with you, may I ask who are you?"** he asked, and I sighed.

" OK perfect boy, its me Soul!"

**"oh good after noon Soul how are you!"** he asked and I sighed again.

" I am pretty fine, yeah so Kid I think its time to come don't you think so!"

"**oh! Yeah ok, we will be at your place in 8 minutes!"** he stated and I sighed AGAIN!

"yeah yeah whatever , so see ya!"

**" yeah ok bye!" **

And I hung up and dialed Black*star's number,

his ring tone song was called **Never Lose Myself.**

**" YO SOUL, YOUR GOD AND GODDESS HAD ARRIVED, WE WILL BE COMING AFTER AN HOUR!" **he shouted on the other line.

" yeah, good arrival, ok we will be waiting for you!" I told him.

" **oh, yeah you and the three others!, fine!"**

" ok but there is someone else!" I told him.

**" really, who is the dude!"**

"oh no, it's a girl!" I told him, I heard him chuckle " what so funny, why are you laughing?"

" **so you finally have a girlfriend, I really thought that will never happen, well you have my blessing!"**

he told me with a proud voice, I felt my cheek heated up.

" THATS REALLY NOT FUNNY! You know I don't want one!" I was now really annoyed.

**" ok ok, calm down! Whatever you say bro!" **

" you know what bye see ya later,and don't be late!"

"**Yeah ok bye!"**

And I hung up, what an annoying Black*star, but still he's a real best friend was cut from my thoughts by Maka.

"Soul, the dinner is done, but its too early for dinner!" she told me while walking to me.

" now, when our friends will come we will have some tea first while chatting and then we will have dinner!" I explained.

"oh, if its like that, its makes sense!" she said with a smile!.

" whats for dinner?" I asked with a funny voice.

"chicken and mushroom soup, mashed potato with gravy, grilled steaks, Greek salad, and a chocolate cake for dessert, and of course the tea!"

" that sound sooooooo yummy,mmm!" I said while rubbing my tummy she smiled widely.

"thank you! but um who is your friends?"

" its Tsubaki and her boyfriend!"I told her, I mean c'mon a whole week I didn't tell her you want me to tell her at the last minute!

"oh"

"but Kid and the 2 others still didnt arrived he told me in 8 minutes and now its 4:15!" I said with a question face!

" um, why don't you call them maybe they have their reasons!?" she suggested, she is really smart, thats one of the reasons I like her!

" yeah you right," with that I took my phone for third time this day,

and dialed Kid's no#.

**" yeah is that you Soul?" **it wasn't Kid who reply but Liz.

" yeah its me, he told me in 8 you guys will be here, and you took more than 10 minutes, what happened ?" I asked and put the speaker on, so Maka will know what happened she walked to me and now she is standing in front of me .

**" oh, every thing is alright, its just that Kid freaked out alittle for the same reason, but we are coming right away, don't worry!"** she told me, well us including Maka.

" oh if its that, he will be fine in a while!" I assure her.

**" SOUL TELL MAKA TO PREPARE HERSELF!"** now patty is shouting in the background!

"prepare herself for what Liz?" I asked raising an eyebrow even though she cant see me.

" **it's a surprise!"** Liz said **" A FREAK'IN AMAZ'IN SURPRISE!"** now patty, those two sisters will make me crazy!

" yeah yeah, fine so see ya later!"

**"ok, bye!"** and she hung up. I looked up to Maka,

" what do you think is that 'freak'in amaz'in surprise?'" I asked her, though I am sure she dont know , because she have a puzzled face on!

"honestly, I've got no idea!, but is Kid always like this!" she asked, I laughed a little.

" yeah, I forgot to tell you, Kid is the son of the mayor of Death City, well known as Lord Death! so Kid have an OCD for perfection and symmetry,!" I told her her but her eyes widen.

" d-did you just dais Lord D-Death!" she asked, I raised my eyebrows.

" yeah, did I just said something wrong!?"

" no, its just that my parents were working to Lord Death, my dad Spirit was Lord Death right arm! But I never knew he had a son! Thats why I was kind of little surprised, they are right when they say the world is small!" she told me, Shit, I will not tell her now I want Black*star to tell her, so I will keep my mouth zipped.

" oh" I really don't know what to say else, until….

**_Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong_**

Saved by the bell!

"c'mon 8 ring it must be Kid!" I told her grab her hand and walked outside my room I turned to her and saw her blush, I smirked, and opened the door! Kid, a frown on his face, with Liz and Patty behind him both of them with wide smiled on their faces and I notices they where having bags in their hands. I gesture to them to come in, they did.

" what took you so long?" I asked looking at them.

" well….' Liz began, " ready Maka for you surprise!" she asked, but seemed like a statement instead of a question, Maka didn't have time to answered,both locked their arms with hers, she was dragged upstairs, to her room I guess.

"um, Liz what'cha- " I didn't even complete my question.

" fine fine she will be, ready before they will arrive !" with that they disappeared on the first floor.

I turned to Kid,

" can I have some explications!" I told him with with a frown.

" well, first, we where late because them both took me to a store and buy a bunxh of stuffs, clothes, make-up, and stuffs like that, I freak out, they told me that it wasn't for them but for Maka, you know Liz! Such a taste is style, so she wanted to make a make-over for Maka, so she will be prettier, so I didn't object!" he explained, I had a faint smile on my face.

" ok, thanks for you three!" I thanked him and he shook his head.

"no need, Maka is our friend so, we all want her to be happy right?"

"yeah, oh by the way, you saved me, you know that?" I asked him, he looked confused.

" really and how, is that?"

"well, we had a small conversation, and we brought that subject of your father, and she remembered that her parent worked for him, but I didn't tell her anything, and actually I didn't know what to tell her, til you ringed the door bell !" I sighed in relief.

" good ,Soul you did well, let Black*star tell her!"

"yeah I think that way too! C'mon let sit in the living room, until everyone is ready." He nodded and we walked to the living room.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

I was dragged to my room, Liz locked the door, she turned to me and smirked,

To be honest that smirk was really scary!

"Liz can you tell me what are you doing?" I asked with a scares tone!

" Maka! Just stay still, we will do everything you just have to obey!" she told me, I know Liz will not hurt me, even if she does, Soul is here and will not let her and protect me! So I slowly nodded.

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

After more a while:

_**DING DONG!**_

I heard the bell a took a look at the clock and it was 5, perfect!

I walked to the door and opened it! Revealing Tsubaki with a small and Black*star with a huge smirk on his face.

" hey buddy!" I said.

" hey dude!" he reply and we did our cool HI-5

"Hi Tsubaki, how was your trip?"

" hello Soul, it was fine thanks for asking!" she said lightly.

"so man where are the 3 three and the girl?" Black*star asked,

"inside" they stepped inside and greeted Kid,

" LIZ PATTY THEY ARE HERE COME DOWN HERE!" I shouted to them, now I am facing the stairs, while the others are in front of the main door, so I have a view that no one have,hehe.

" 'WE ARE COMING SOUL!" patty shouted back, Liz came first then Patty, and finally Maka, I felt my jaw hit the ground, she was wearing a green dress that is to the middle of her thighs, a silver belt and flats, her hair was in a high ponytail, she was having a very very light make-up on.

Personally, I cant resist myself, I walk upstairs to her and whisper into her ear:

" you look beautiful !, you know that?" she blushed and whispered a thank you, and then I returned to Black*star and the others,

" so where are they?" he asked.

" there coming!" I told him, the sisters arrived and wave their hands, to *Star and Tsubaki, they waved back, Black*star was about to say something but when Maka came, both of them had wide eyes!

"B-B-Black*s-star?!"

"M-Ma-ka?!"

* * *

**Well , how do you think of it, please tell me.**

**Yeah I used their Characters Theme Song, for their ring tones, so I don't own them ! :'( … and yeah there will be a new secret that will be reviled in the next chapter ! **

**I am so happy from all the reviews I've got ,it makes me want to write more.**

**Anyway thank you all guys for reading and reviewing . : )**

**Any suggestions, opinions, or even complains, please just PM me or review! XD**

**LOVE U GUYS!**

**~NINO. **


	6. The Meet

**I AM BACK EVERYONE, here I am with this story! I know much of you guys, really want to know whats the reaction between Maka and Black*star! But I am really sorry for not updating, I am now really busy with my studies. Please don't hate me! : (**

**Well, there you go, and I really wish you will like it. And thanks for all the people who are supporting me, with PM, and reviewing, and even reading, thank you guys all!**

**_P.S. "oh, guys, can you tell me some Soul Eater fanfiction 'SOMA' ,that are multi-chapter! Because nowadays One-shots are more," _**

**_Anime: Soul Eater._**

**_Pairing: Soul and Maka, SoulXMaka, SoMa, SoKa, or whatever you call it! XD_**

**_Theme: Romance, comfort & hurt,_**

**_Rating: T. or M. _**

**_"so If you know or own any multi-chapter soma story please sent it to me, on the review way or PM me, I will really be grateful to you guys! XD"_**

**So yeah .**

**Enjoy!**

**~NINO**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 6 – The Meet.**

**MAKA POV****:**

I blushed, after Soul whispered to me that I was beautiful, I was surprised, but the biggest surprise was when I went downstairs!

I was now seeing a boy with crazy bluish hair and green/blue eyes! No way, i-is that him, my brother!

"B-B-Black*s-star?!"

"M-Ma-ka?!"

And with no second though, I run to him his arms where already wide open, I couldn't keep my tears in, so I cried into his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me protectively!

"oh my g-god, Black*s-star is that r-really you?!" I asked still crying, god I have my brother back after a whole year, its like a dream!

" yeah, yeah it me! Every thing is fine now!" he whispered in my hair , I just nodded slowly.

" I-I missed you so much Black*star!"

" me to Maka me to , I so sorry for leaving you, but it was against me and you know that!"

" I know Black*star!"

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

I have a huge smile on my face, I achieved my mission, the brother and the sister are back together! Well, this was a cool moment!

* * *

**KID POV:**

What an amazing and symmetrical situation, I feel like crying now, but c'mon I will not cry infront or every one!, even though I feel a tear forming in my eyes!

* * *

**LIZ POV:**

Both of them are really strong they endure all this while they are apart from one another and finally, the found each other, I really cant imagine my life without my sister Patty!

* * *

**PATTY POV:**

Wow, they seem look like a bro giraffe found his sis giraffe, AWWW SO CUTE!

* * *

**TSUBAKI POV:**

Oh is that Black*star's sister that he was always talking about, though he never tell us her name, she is really lucky to have a brother like him!

* * *

**BLACK*STAR POV:**

And I thought I will never see her in my freaking whole life, its good she was with Sou-, wait a second Soul, what in the world brought Maka to Soul!

"but, Maka! What brings you here in Soul's house?" I pull away to look at here, she didn't change a bit!

"Soul, is my master!" she answered, with a small smile!, WHAT SOUL IS HER MASTER!

"for how long?" this time I looked at Soul, he was having a huge smirk on his face.

"a week!" he answered cockily "and *Star, are you goin' to "beat the living crap out of me!' ?"

I was going to say but I was cut by Kid.

"guys, may I know why are we standing here, lets have a sit and chat over a cup of tea, what do you think?" ok well here he have a point, we all nodded, Maka went to the kitchen and brought the tea, and sat down.

" to be honest Soul, I never thought that the girl you talked about it on the phone was Maka?" I told him, and sat next to my sister!

" yeah me too, when I bought her, I never in a million years thought she was your sister, but when she told me she had a bro, with blue hair and a theory of surpassing god, I immediately knew that it was you, because her story was really close to yours and I mean c'mon of course I will recognize the features or my best man!" he said with a smirk and I feel my self smirking too!

"but Soul, if you knew Black*star why didn't you tell me, earlier!?" Maka asked Soul, ok here she have a point.

"well, because it would ruin the surprise,Soul prepared every thing for you two to meet!"Kid exclaimed, with Soul chuckling.

"yeah, and Black*star was at D.C. so whats the point to tell you if he'sn't here!" Soul told us still chuckling .

" you knew Kid," she asked him, he nodded, "patty and Liz?" they nodded too.

"well, I cant be mad or anything because this was the best surprise ever! Thank you all!" Maka thanked them with a smile, I can clearly see a faint blush on her cheeks when Soul smirked at her!

"I am really sorry, Maka! I didn't mean to take your brother from you, when Black*star told me your guys story, we immediately went back to bring you, but they will say either we cant see you or you where transferred! I am really sorry!"Tsubaki, suddenly apologize her head bowed.

" its ok Tsubaki, you didn't know its not your fault! I promise!" Maka told her with a smile and that wasn't a surprise!

"but, I am sure you endure to much and…sorry!" Tsubaki reply to her, but then something came in my mind.

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

"Maka, have you ever get rapped when I wasn't there.!?" Black*star asked her out of the blue.

What is he talking about, can it be! But to my infos Maka didn't tell me anything about this! What if he is right! I really cant imagine that, only thinking about it make me furious!

"oh, no!" she answered with a blush on her face. Damn she is so cute when she blush!

"are you sure Maka! You have to tell me! If anything happened to you, you don't have to hide it" Black*star asked her again but with more stern voice.

" No. no, except the whipping and the beating nothing else happened!" she assure us, though, with the hearing of that my heart ached.

" don't worry now, nothing bad will happen to you! I am here and I promise you that you will be safe!" I told her with a smile, I can see her being red like a tomato! And she respond with a shy thank you!

"Black*star, can I knew why where you with Tsubaki at D.C?" she asked him.

" well, Tsubaki was having work in there, and I as he bodyguard I want with her.!" He answered her.

"oh"

"Black*star! You still didn't tell her about you father!" Kid said all for a sudden, and yeah he was right!

"my dad, whats wrong with him, he passed away from 6 years or so now!" Maka execlaimed with a question mark face but I can see clearly the sadness in he eyes.

"the thing that you don't know Maka, it that its just mom who died that time but dad no, he is still alive but in jail!" he answered, and Maka immediately smiled

" you mean our father Spirit is still alive he didn't die!"

Black*star nodded, Maka directly hug him as he hug back! I can see tears in both of their eyes!

"oh Black*star I cant believe it! but where is he now, do you know where is he " she asked.

" we actually don't know exactly in which jail he is, but Kid's father is searching, considering Spirit was his right arm!" I answered instead of Black*star because I can see that its difficult to him to not cry so if he talk about that, I don't know what will happen!

"thank you, thank you all!" she thanked us out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow at her!

" what? And why are you thanking us Maka we didnt do anything!?" I told her but she shoke her head no.

"I have to thank you all, Tsubaki, for taking care of Black*star!" she told me and look at Tsubaki and they exchange smiles! "Kid and his father, for searching for my father!" she looked at Kid "Liz and patty for being really friends !" then looked at the sisters, Liz already having tears in her eyes wiping them with a tissue!

" Black*star, for all the years that passed by, with all your protection!" she looked at Black*star while he wipe something from his face! "and you Soul, for giving me safety, and not even considering me as a slave, and bringing me the person I cherish the most , my brother, what ever I will do I will never reward you enough! Thank you!" she smiled at me with tears on her cheeks! I smiled back and stood and walked toward her, I hugged her tight against me! She hugged back with the same amount of pressure!

" you don't have to thank Maka, I would do anything for you and you know that!" I told her, as I feel her bury her face in my neck with the feeling of her hot breath on my skin, I reallllly began to like her!

"GROUP HUG" I heard patty shouted and we all shared a hug.

" don't worry, if there is a place and I am in there then it's the safest place ever, I am the mighty Black*star at her all, HAHA!" it was too good to be true that he will ever stay a while without his shouting !

" shut up Black*star you are ruining the moment with your annoying voice!" Liz complains as we parted from the hug.

" sorry, but you are lucky that you can hear it. I will say it again my voice is GODLY!" he answered with all confidence!

"shut the hell up, you're hopeless Blackstar!

" oh you are just jealous! after all jealousy can make you talk anything! HAHAH!"

"me. Jealous. Yeah right and I would be jealous of what!"

"from my GODLY powers !"

" from your stupidity, you mean!"

" take what you said right now back Liz!"

" I am no taking back anything, because it's the true, pure, real, hurting reality!"

" yeah see who's talking! You should consider yourself lucky that an awesome person like me even talk with you! Ha!"

" yeah you are right! Someone must had jinx's me for even having you as a friend, seriously how did Maka put up with you, it's a miracle!"

" really!? Well I pity you sister Patty, I am surprised that she didn't have a heart attack or something from you! You are unbearable you and all you styles issues! Psssshhhhh!"

" well at least I have style, not like most people I know!, and my sister always agrees with me!"

" I am a God,I don't need style cause I created it!"

" if it was true, then I would prefer walk outside naked then wearing one of your styles!"

" really!? Like you have any guts just to do it!"

"wanna bet!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop this insanity, we really don't want to see anyone naked !okay? so stop it, oh my god! You two are unbelievable!" Kid stop them thankfully and we all began to laugh, now he is red like a tomato,

" you know what, I will bring the 3 of them to calm down !" she told us between laughs, I nodded and she headed to the kitchen!

I have no idea why I just felt to go after her, so I stood up from my place and start to leave.

" where the hell are you going now!?" Liz asked with annoyance, I just smirked at her.

" wanna some water! And the last time I checked its my house, I do what I want!" I told her wit pride, she just sighed and roll her eyes! So I went to the kitchen.

I saw Maka pouring some juice in 7 cups, when she saw me she smiled and I smiled back!

"do Black*star and Liz are always like this?" she asked with a chuckle.

" yeah, Liz always gets pissed off when he began to tell that he is a God, and yeah!" I told her with a chuckle.

" why are you here if you wanted anything you should have told me, I will be more than happy to bring it to you!" she told me, but with a more serious voice, but with a smile.

" no, I just came here to see if you need anything!"

"oh no thank I am fine, and you do you need anything?" she asked.

"thanks, but I am kinda sorry I didn't tell you I know *Star from the beginning!" I told her, but she smiled.

" Soul, what are you talking about, it was the best surprise ever, you don't know how happy I am, i owe you my life!" she told me as I see a crystal tear rolling down her cheek.

I walked to her and wipe it away, when did I ever had the time to like this girl this much!

"you owe me nothing, this is the least thing I should do to you, and you know what,? Now I want you to do some thing to me!" I informed her and cup her cheeks.

"what? I will do anything!"

"stop crying!" with that said I gave her a kiss on the forehead, she smiled and wrapped her arms around my torso, I smile to myself and hug her back.

"thank you Soul, your so kind with me! Thank you so much!"

"its nothing Maka!"

We stayed in that position, never want to let go, until…

_"Ahem!" _

I turned-still holding Maka-to see who is it, only to see Black*star with a huge grin on his face.

" I was kinda thirsty so I came to see what's takin' so long , but you know what! Take your time, no rush! A big guy like me can wait!" he winked, turned away and began chuckling, so I decided to let go of Maka.

"um…ok.. let me help ya taking the drinks!" I told her with embarrassment, she nodded.

When I placed the tray on the coffee table, and sat down next to Maka this time. Since Black*star is at the rest room, I saw Liz taking her drink and smirking,

" what took you so long! I thought you will never come back, did you drink your water Soul?" she asked me still smirking, I thought for an excuse when I found one,

" no, I didn't since Maka brought us lemon juice!" now its my turn to smirk. She pouted and take a spit of her drink.

" MAN, I am hungry, what time is it? when are we goin' to eat!" Black*star shouted of nowhere and popped on the couch next to Tsubaki!

" yeah he's totally right!" Patty said giving *Star a thumb up and he nodded. Maka looked at the clock.

" its 7:45 PM! wow time flew fast! " she answered, but that only bring Kid to freak out!

" NOWAY, we are not going to eat now, NONONONO, at eight EXACTLY EIGHT!" he began pointing at us all with his index finger!

Here he goes again!

" ok then, I will go prepare the dining table, it will be ready at eight!" she told him with a smile.

" thank you, thank you so much Maka, you are a life saver, if it wasn't you I would be dyeing now!" he thank her, she began to giggle.

" it ok Kid,"

" we will help you too Maka!" Liz suggested raising her arm up,

"its ok I can manage to do it alone," Maka told her with a smile.

"no Liz is right, you are not the only girl, here!" this time Tsubaki.

"YAAAAAAAAY! Lets play the Maid Cafe" Patty shouted and then turn to us the guys " please Masters, just stay comfortable in your placed, the dinner will be ready at eight, because of our Freakie Kiddo! Enjoy your stay!" she said with a bow and an elegant voice.

" oh, c'mon Patty you watch too much Maid Sama,if you only dye your hair black you will be the exact copy of Misaki!" Liz sighed with hopeless.

" really sis, YAAAAY I will be the girlfriend of Usui, he is soooo CUTE!'' patty shouted jumping up and down.

" yeah yeah right!" Liz face-palmed, Tsubaki began to laugh and Maka giggling!

And then I felt some thing aching in my chest. What the hell is going on with me! Why am I feeling this feeling whenever Maka laughs, so uncool!

* * *

**_After dinner:_**

**MAKA POV:**

We ate dinner, and of course every 5 minutes we burst out laughing, in short version we had pretty time together.

" mmm Maka the cake is so yummmmmmy!" Patty exclaimed finishing her 4th plate of cake!

" I am glad you like it!" I answered with a sweet smile~ we finished diner, and right now we are taking desert.

" yeah patty is right Maka! This chocolate cake is very delicious, you should give me the recipe!" Tsubaki told me taking a bit of her piece.

" yes, I will be more than glad to give it to you!"

"yeah…but…this cake remind me of something!" Black*star said, retesting the cake from his 6th plate.

" yeah it's the same mom always do it to us when we where younger!" I informed him with a smile of the memory of mom.

" yeah, I am saying that I know this taste!"

"yes, she used to bake it a lot back then!" this time there is some sadness in my voice, but suddenly I felt something grad my hand, I turned to see Soul with a smile, I smiled back a he squeezed my hand.

" look at the time, we should get going!" Kid said standing up looking his watch.

" c'mon its not like you have any work tomorrow!" Soul told him.

" even though!, its 10, we really should be going!"

" and yeah we should get goin' too, its pretty late!" Black*star, said standing up.

" yes, I have work tomorrow, and you need to rest too, Soul and Maka!" Tsubaki said with a smile!

"ok, if you insist,!" Soul told them with defeat,as we all walked toward the door, but then Liz had panic on her face.

" what's wrong Liz!?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I used to put on some skin creams to keep my skin, moist and not dry, everyday at 10, and if we don't hurry up I will be out my routine!" she told up in horror.

" oh, if you hurry up, I am sure you will be at time!" she nodded and gave me a quick hug, then she drag Kid and Patty out.

"uhhh, see you soon Soul and Maka and have a goodnight!"Kid said with a sigh.

" YEAH, GOOD NIGHT MAKA AND SOUL,!" patty yelled as usual! Waving her arm. I waved back.

" so good night Maka, Good night Soul," Tsubaki told us with her sweet voice and hugged me.

"yeah night Tsubaki and *Star" Soul reply to them, and make fist contact with Black*star!

" Night, little sis!" Black*star hugged me not before he kissed my forehead!

"Good night big brother!" I told him and squeeze tighter. He let go and give me another Kiss on the forehead and…

" if you will be scared from the dark, I will not be here so just go to Soul!"

" oh stop it, I was a little girl back then, now I am all grown!" I told him and hit his arm playfully, I can feel my face getting redder with every passing second as I hear them laugh.

" don't worry, if Maka will be scared of darkness, ghosts, thunder, or any other thing I will be there for her, to protect her." Soul said as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"oh stop this you guys, you make me feel like I am a six years old girl or something!" I bet anything that my face is redder than a tomato! -even though I still have fear from all those stuffs Soul just mentioned-.

" yeah, but I mean it, if you are scared of anything just come to me, you know the way to my room!" he told me with his sharky smirked, that I secretly like!

I groan in respond to only have them laughing at me!

" ok so see ya as soon as possible!" Black*star say, we nodded and wave to them, when they were off sight,Soul closed the door! As we went to sit down on the sofa.

" Soul can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

" sure thing! S'up?" he said with a smile!

" well, is there anything between Black*star Tsubaki?"

" well, you see, they are together!"

"y-you mean a couple, a boyfriend and a girlfriend?!" I asked him with wide eyes!

"Yup!, and not only them, Liz and Kid as well! why?"

" no its nothing its just that the way they act with each other, was not like normal friend or a master and a slave!"

"Maka, I told you, that we I mean our group don't treat slaves as slaves, didn't you see Liz how did she drag Kid out the house just for her skin!" he said with a chuckle, I giggle as well.

" yeah, I know but….. what other people say when they saw them,I mean slave and master as a couple, its kind of don't happen!"

" yeah I know but we are different, now if I like any slave like any one of them, 'you' for example, if I date you its my business, its my love life and no one have a thing to do with it, ok?" he told me with soft eyes and voice, why did I feel my heart skipped a beat when he told me this!

" um..yeah! Soul do you want anything, I will go take a shower and heat to bed!" I told him with embarrassment,

" no you can go! See ya tomarrow!"

" yeah, see you tomorrow!" and with that said I headed to my room take my clothed and went to the bathroom.

I am done with the shower, my hair is dry, I wore my PJs that was a light green shorts with a white spaghetti strap tank top, and walked to the night stand and turn on the small lamp that I have there, it lighted up and I slipped in side my bed

After a good 5 minutes or so, the lamp made a explosion kinda sound that made me jump from my laying position to a sitting one my heart beating like crazy. And I heard my door burst open, to reveal a Soul on a panic mode.

" what was that sound Maka are you alright!" he asked me with a crack voice as he turn on the main light and came and sit next to me on the bed. I nodded.

" yeah, I am fine, it was just the lamp, I think its burn!" I told him, as he stand up to check on it. He was wearing a white shirt that reveal all his build chest and I sweat black pant.

" yes, its burn,"

"um…. Cant it be repaired or something!" I asked with a shy voice.

"Nope, and now, Death Market is surely closed! Can it be that Black*star was right and you still have fear from the darkness!" he asked me with a smirk, i open my mouth to speak but nothing came out of it, so I just look away avoiding his gaze!

"oh" and without a second word, he grab my hand gently and make me stand up off the bed and drag me out my room to his room,

when we arrive he let me sit on his bed he went to turn off the lights and the room swayed in the dark.

I actually didn't see anything, even Soul I have no idea where is he now, until I feel two hand on my hips taking me slowly down, making me lay on the bed.

Now I had Soul's arms around me, one around my neck stroking my hair and the other around my waist, his chin was on my head as I breathe into his neck! He gave a kiss on the forehead.

" you know its Ok to be afraid of something, everyone in this world have fear, its some human characteristic, and we experience fear so we can grow stronger! Right?" he whispered in my ear and it sent shiver down my spine, so I just nodded.

"so you will be sleeping with me tonight, and tomorrow I will bought a lamp!" I nodded again, I can hear my heart beats in my ears, I wonder if he can hear them too.

"Night Maka!" with that he gave me a cheek kiss that make me go red.

"Good night Soul!"

* * *

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update, I was really busy with school. And for my apology this chapter is above 4,400 words! So I mean c'mon you cant guys be mad anymore right? ^_^**

**So how do you think about this chapter, I really wanted to make Soul and Maka kiss, but you know what, I have better ideas, so the kiss will wait a bit! And because its in this chapter where they have that little feeling of heart racing and blah blah blah!**

**and sorry for my spelling or grammatical mistakes! **

**And I actually wanted to put Misaki and Usui, from 'Maid Sama' I really like that anime, and to be honest its my friend who show it to me, I really liked the love-hate relationship between them, so I decided to stick it in! XP**

**So yeah if you have any opinion, suggestion, or concern please just review and PM me.**

**and thank you all you guys who review, and thank to my fans and supporters.\**

**So yeah see guys till next chapie~**

**LOVE YA ALL XD**

**~NINO **


	7. The Help

**HI its me, here is chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

**~NINO**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 7 – The Help.**

**SOUL POV:**

I felt someone snuggling onto me! without thinking about its twice, I knew it was Maka!

I opened my eyes and meet her beautiful sleeping face! Her eyes closed peacefully, her pink lips parted as she breathe, but I wonder how does her lips taste? are they sweet,? I bet yeah! What will be the feeling of them on mine? Will there will be that spark?

All those thought racing through my mind, until I feel her breath on my lips, I leaned to kiss her without even thinking, I back up quickly, _NO_ Soul what in the hell did you think you were doing, if I kiss her in her sleep it means that I didn't respect her, and what if she would wake up and finding me kissing her, oh what a shame!

I took a look at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. I returned to Maka I gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up, I stretched and walked out my room, down the hallway, down stairs, finally to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pour orange juice in a cup and took a piece of cake that Maka made earlier. And sit on the couch.

I finished what I bought to eat and drink and began to think. Black*star and Tsubaki are a couple and so do Kid and Liz! And no one is complaining I mean c'mon no one know who is the slave! OH what in the world am I thinking about!

Even though, those thought where still in my mind, I didn't know until I drift to sleep with the picture of a certain emerald eyed, blonde girl on my mind!

* * *

"Soul! Soul, wake up!" I heard someone whispered my name and rubbing my shoulder.

I opened my red eyes only just to look into beautiful green ones.

"Good morning!" she told me with a smile!

"Morning" I return the greet and the smile!

"Soul, why did you came here and slept all night? Was I the problem? Did I talked in my sleep? Or maybe I moved to much and didn't let you sleep? Or worse did I hit you? Oh my god I so sorry,! Soul I really didn't meant to do anything wrong, I am really so-"

I cut her off with a kiss on the cheek!

" its not you!" I told her I can see a blush on the her face, I smirk at that, and pointed to the empty plate and glass.

"I was just hungry, I came here and drift to sleep without even noticing! Ok so please next time don't be so full of yourself! And to your knowledge I slept like a baby yesterday!" I cupped her face and told her with a smile.

"but see, you slept on this couch uncomfortably!" she told me looking at the couch.

" I am fine!"

I stood up, but a sharp pain run down my back, so I immediately sat down again, trying to hide the pain on my face, so I put a smile!

"Soul are you sure everything is alright?!" she ask me again, with a disbelieve voice, am I that obvious to her!

" yeah, why do you thing it would be opposite!" I told her and gave a forced smirk.

"mmmmm"

then she did the unexpected, she touched my back and put a bit of pressure, I moan in pain, she back up her hand and giggled

"yeah, nothings wrong, right!"

"see I sorry I lied but I didn't want you to be concerned, and its really nothing, its just….um…alittle sore, yeah thats right a little sore! See!'' I made the big man face and stand up only to fall down on the sofa from the pain, how embarrassing!

"yeah, just a little sore, Soul please! just stay here and don't even think about moving, I'll bring you break fast here! Okay?"

and with that said, she gently lay me down on the couch flat, my head on the pillow of the couch, she took the empty dishes and she went off to the kitchen!

She finally came back and placed on the coffee table a tray of scrambled eggs, French toast, and cocktail juice,

And she sat on the floor next to me, she helped me raise alittle from my flat position, and arranged the pillow so that I will have a kinda sitting position she smiled.

"so, what do you like on you toasts, honey or syrup?" she asked taking a toast in her hands .

"honey!" I told her, as she put the thick liquid on the piece of bread.

" you know Maka you don't have to do this, I can eat by my-"

"c'mon open wide!"

I sigh and did what I've been told! I took a bite of the crunchy bread, after I swallowed it.

"Maka you really don't have to do this, I can feed myself its not like "

"but I _want_ to!"

"fine then, give me a bit of eggs, _Mommy_!" I said with a smirk, she blushed at her nickname but smiled and bought the plate to me I opened my mouth like a little kid she giggled to that and give me a spoon of it.

"Mommy give me the juice, I am thirsty!"

"fine!" she helped me drink but a drop flow from the corner of my mouth

"oh be careful!" and she took a tissue and wipe the drop away.

We locked eyes, we stayed looking at each other eyes for a while, I smirked and she blushed madly , and she coughed.

"um,…..yeah…..do..do you want some toast again?" she asked avoiding eyes contacted with me, but failed!

"yeah, if you want !" she smiled and bring the toast to my mouth I took a bite, I look at her, she noticed.

"um….Soul..why….why are you looking..at me like that!" she asked, I just smiled.

"because, I think that you are really cute!"

* * *

Well, I ate and I insist for her to eat too, and she blushed whenever I told her Mommy.

Now she is at the kitchen making the same soup of yesterday for lunch because honestly it was amazing.

In mean while, I am laying on the couch and my back is hurting like s bitch!

I saw Maka coming from the kitchen I sat down on the couch thats beside the one I am on.

"Soul are you hungry?" she asked.

"no, I really don't feel like eating now!" I answered.

"Soul! Is your back still hutting?" she ask I can see concern in her eyes.

"worse than the morning but its ok!"I gave the most perfect fake smile, but the way she look at me, she didn't take it.

"YES! I remember!" and with that said or yelled she went off to the kitchen, I was left here dumbfounded, she then run upstairs, the return to the kitchen with a medium size towel in her hand, she returned back to here,with a large pot full of hot water.

"Soul, you have to trust me on this if you want the pain to ease! okay?" she asked/whispered, I just nodded and she smiled,

"Okay,just t-t-take y-your s-shirt of-off, and lay on your front!" she told me with a blush on her face, I did what I've been told. And lay there shirt-less

Then I felt something wet and warm no hot on my bare back, I finally realized it was the towel, to my opinion it was really cool!

"just relax, Soul!"

"okay"

After a matter of few minutes the piece of cloth had cool down so she change it!

But out of no where, I felt two little hand pressing kinda massaging my back I lift my head and she blushed that you could easily compare here to a tomato.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

"its just a tip I remember Mom was doing it to Black*star!" I informed him and I could see him chuckling.

" what, Black*star too sleep on the couch!" he asked.

"basically, no but he used to jump every where and say that he will surpass god, and he usually fell down so my mom used to do this to him!" I explained rubbing his back with force.

" Ouch!"

"I am really sorry Soul, I didn't meant to hurt you,but as they say the pain should be healed bu pain so i am really sorry if i hurt you rr anything , but i really dont want t-to see y-you suffering like t-this !" I told him as I stopped.

"its, ok but I was took off guard! You can continue! I can bear I am a cool guy after all and thanks for thinking about me!" he told me and smirked!

I smiled and continue!

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

She told me that she would do the same thing after dinner.

Well , its true that first it was hurting but then I relaxed completely between her hands.

Now she is at in the kitchen preparing for us to eat because I kinda felt hungry.

But right now my back feel better then the morning all this thank to her.

I cant wait for after dinner!

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOORRY I didn't update, I was really busy with studies and I have dancing classes, and my teacher told us to make some journalistic Movie Maker project on the world cup 2014 and we have to the interviewer,**

**and I was kinda, what the hell I am not a guy, o.O but I couldn't help but to do it anyway. So yeah that why I want busy! but we have the winter vacation, consist of around 30 days so yeah I will be really free with no studies and stupid projects like that! XP**

**Ok so to the story, I have to tell you that the last sentence of Soul 'I cant wait after dinner' he didn't meant anything naughty or something, he just meant that he really relaxed so that he wanted more THAT'S ALL!**

**So yeah for any opinion, suggestion, or even complains just PM me or review I will be more than happy to read and use them.**

**Wait for the next chapter that will be posted really soon!**

**AND A BIG THANKS TO MY SUPPORTERS! ^_^**

**I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!**

**~NINO! XD **


	8. We Are Who We Are

**Heya guys, here is for you chapter 8! Finally I updated YAAY. I didn't because I was at the hospital to visit a friend of mine, he made a surgery 3 days ago, so our gang decided to pay him a visit,….**

**But somehow we all ended up sleeping at the hospital with him to give him company! I wanted to update, but if I have to choose between him and the story with no thoughts I will choose him, he's my best guy friend.**

**I wanted to ANSWER some QUESTIONS from and for you guys!**

***Well, first of all Wes will be appearing after two chapters or so, but I am no really sure!  
*Soul's parents will appear too but I don't know exactly in which chapter, but they will!  
*Giriki and Noah will appear again with a big twist.  
*the rating T may change very soon! SO BE CAREFUL!  
* of course Soul and Maka will end up together! If they don't so its not SOMA fanfic! Right? And this one is 100% SOMA! ^_^.**

**And thank for Wes my class mate for the review, I cant wait to see his reaction when he will see the personality of Wes Evans! Hehe XD**

**Enjoy!**

**~NINO.**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 8 – We Are Who We Are.**

**SOUL POV:**

Its been a month since Maka has been here with me! And 3 week since my back issue! And to be honest it feels really good. And 3 weeks since I fell asleep with the feeling of Maka in my arms, sadly!

But I felt weird lately, whenever she laughs or talk, I would feel that pain or something in my chest.

Right now I think she is cleaning the Black Room, it's the room where I placed my piano ,

I called it like that because its all black and red.

Today, is sooooooo boring, there is NOTHING on TV! I just flip through the channels but nothing!

"Soul!" here delicate voice spoke behind me, I turn around with a smile on my face!

"yeah, what is it Maka!?'" I asked, she sat beside me and she was holding a photo frame.

"can I ask you something?"

"yeah sure thing!" and she showed me the photo,

it was me on the piano, Wes beside my holding his violin,at one of our performances he was having a huge bright smile on his face but me on the other hand a frown, I think a was around 11 and he was 14.

" who is this the one with the violin? Its not you right, you are the one on the piano! right?"

"how, did you know, to my information nobody can compare between us, well only in talent!" I whispered the last part.

"well, you play piano so its kind of obvious,you both have white hair but…the one with violin have blue eyes, while the one on the piano have burning red eyes, and to be honest if they put you between 100s I will still know which one is you with your crimson eyes!"

she told me look at the picture a smile in her face, and I gave the biggest smirk ever!

" thanks, and yeah you are right the one with the violin is my older brother!"

I told her, she lift her head and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"why isn't he living with you here?"

" well, you see,he still live with my parents and I move out from there!"

"can I ask why?"

"Maka, let go somewhere outside to talk! I feel strangled here! And we could get lunch too!"

"well, if its ok with you! I will go change!"

I nodded my head and she rushed upstairs,

I really don't feel like changing, I wearing my red pants and a yellow and black jacket, so yeah why bothering myself and change, seriously!

" Soul I am ready!" she called out, walking to me. I smiled.

"lets go!" I took the keys of my bike and headed out side.

* * *

We arrived to a small dinner, ordered and took our sit in the corner!

"what was your question earlier?" I asked, she blushed and say.

" why did you move out from your parents house?" she asked I took a deep breath.

"well, you wont understand from that point so I will tell you the whole story! Are you alright with that?"

I asked and she had a bright smile on her face I couldn't help but smile too.!

"gladly!" she answer, I nodded and took another deep breath!

"well, first of all I was born and related to the famous Evans family, we are a musicians family every member should play an instrument, my father Jason Evans played the Tuba, my mother Aurora Evans played the Harp, my brother Wesley well called as Wes Evans played the violin and I played the Piano!"

I paused while the waiter placed our order, when he left I began again.

"well, I was born after Wes by 3 years! I lived with them at New York! But I never felt what a real family is, they always preferred and still preferring Wes over me! All began when I was about 5 and began to play piano, they told me to choose it to be the first Evans to master it!"

I took another deep breath.

"they never liked my playing always comparing me to Wes and why don't I be more like him! Because he win awards and play to high class people, so yeah always, _'why don't you be like Wes', _and_ 'you're a shame for our family' _and_ 'cant you play correctly you're a pain you know that?'_ and those shits, every time they talk like that I notice Wes watching us smiling or smirking, I was getting really pissed off so I decided to move out, I moved when I was 15 about 3 years now, and considering myself from the Evans sadly so I have the house we are living right now and a monthly pay! I didn't saw my parents from the day I stepped out their house, on the other hand Wes from 2 years I thing I not quit sure! The last thing I heard from my parents is _'even if you live a million year you will never be like Wes, even if you try whatever you try!',_ then you know the rest I moved here to Nevada ,Death City,, I first knew Kid Liz and Patty and his father Lord Death, after a year came Tsubaki, after another year I knew *Star, and a year later you came to the picture, and I am grateful for that!"

I finished the story of my life -that reminds me of One Direction's song Story Of My Life- and gave her a sincere smile,I took a spoon of the food we ordered while she blushes.

"I am really sorry if I only knew I will never dare asked that question to you!"

she whispered only for me to hear looking down at her lap.

"no, its ok its doesn't mean to me anything anymore anyway,! Awwww, c'mon cheer up!"

and I tell her with a goofy voice and hit her leg playfully beneath the table! She began to giggle.

And my chest began to fucking hurts again! What the hell is going on with me!

"but in a point your parents are right!" she told me, I raise an eyebrow.

"and it what?" I asked still confused as hell!

" you are not like Wes!" she told me straight in the into my wide eyes!

What! She don't know him even and she already prefer him over me,

is the history repeats itself?

"W-What?!" my voice cracked.

"yes, I mean you cant be like Wes because you are Soul!..."

She smile, but I am still wide eyes!

"… we have to be ourselves not pretend to be someone else who is older or better than us with different personalities, we are who we are, and you will never be like you brother cause you are the loving caring Soul, and if others don't see the real you, than they lost their opportunity, and I am more than happy that I met you the way you are!" she finished with a smile and a tint of pink on her cheeks,

I am really shocked right now from her answer I never thought that I would here those word from someone's mouth, well I am impressed.

"oh Maka I never thought in a million years that someone will come and tell me those word, you are really something else!" I told her with and cant help but smile.

"oh its really nothing! I just say the truth!" she blushed.

" you have no idea what you just say means to me, I really thought that I will be the shadow of my brother for the rest if I moved or not, but now with those words you just spoke made my whole year! Thank you!"

And she blushed.

GOD _DAMMIT_ SHE IS SO CUTE!

* * *

We stayed for a good hour after our small talk, god this girl blush too much it's a good thing because I love seeing her blush.

Now we are walking out to the door because I already pay from the beginning, when we stepped the first step outside.

"Well Well Well see who is here the Evans and the slave, isn't that a surprise!"

* * *

**So how was this chappie! Its about the sad childhood of Soul. DX**

**And this chapter's name reminds me of Ke$ha's song "We R Who We R" I really like it.**

**Well yeah I will let you think who said the last sentence!**

**BTW next chapter will be called ****_The Provoke_****.**

**So yeah see ya til then!**

**LOVE YA GUYS ALL!**

**~NINO XD **


	9. The Provoke

**Hi everyone, I am sorry I didn't update from a while, but I have my REASONS! If you wanna know more! Its all below in the end of this chapter but you HAVE to know its FUCKED UP!**

**Enjoy, anyway!**

**~NINO!**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 9 – The Provoke.**

** SOUL POV:**

"Well Well Well see who is here the Evans and the slave, isn't that a surprise!"

I was now face to face with a very unexpected dude.

A man with odd spiky brown hair and a metal thing on his nose!

The same person who was about to buy Maka, I actually forgot what his name was.

I tried to pass him but he blacked me now I was nose to nose with him!

"you…what the hell do y'want!" I said between my teeth, grab Maka's arm and drag her behind me, for her to be safe if this guy try anything!

"me? Nothin' and by the way I am Giriko!" he said with a innocent voice.

" Fine then! Fuck off we wanna walk!" I said in a very cold voice and push his shoulder but her grabbed my shirt collar!

"you can go where the fuck y'want but you have to give me something that belongs to me!" he smirked.

" the last time I checked I barley even know ya! So how would I have somethin' that belongs to ya!" I told him lazily with a smirk! He to my surprise loose his grip, and gave me a laugh he pushed me and I landed on the ground!

" _she!_" and he grab Maka wrist and yank her to him.

"Soul!" she whispered I can see fear in her eyes and voice, he took her other wrist and bought it to his mouth and began to kiss it from her fingers and all the way up. Harassing her right _in front_ of me.

_That was it! _

I felt my blood boiling through my veins!, no one touch her like this!

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. HER!" I shouted and stood on my feet!

" back off kid, you shouldn't even watch this, your still young !" he said with a laugh!

He wanna pick a fight! Fine he will have a war!

" don't mess up with me, and I told ya to _not touch her_, didn't I ?" I yelled and run to him and give him a punch on his cheek!

His grip on Maka looses completely, I immediately wrap my arm around her waist.

"if you ever try to touch her like that again, I will freakin' kill ya did you understand?!" I yelled at him but only to see him smirk.

Shit,! Whats with that guy?!

" why? Is she that precious to ya, to not even accepting her to be touched?" he asked, wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

Well its my time to smirk!

"yup she's precious, and because of that I will _certainly _not let a bastard like you lay a finger on her!" I felt Maka trembling, I tighten my grip on her to assure her that she will be safe.

"don't worry, I am here and no will ever dare to touch you again, you'll be safe just stay by me!" I whispered in her ear, she nodded and I felt my lips curved to a small smile!

"take advantage of your romantic moment cuz this is your last one, now the chick is comin' with me!" he said.

"yeah, like that will ever happen, dream on it Maka is comin' home with _me_, so go to hell!" I growl and he began running toward us.

"MAKA GO INSIDE THE DINNER AND _DON'T_ COME OUT!" I shouted to Maka and push her to the door, when I made sure she is in….

This is time for the fight!

I moved to my right to escape his fist, turned and punch him in the stomach, he sided backward.

"for a kid y'know how to fight!" he said with a smirk!

"well, you still didn't see anythin' from me, bastard!" I said running to him just to place my fist on his nose.

" just shut the fuck up!" I didn't know until I was on the ground with a sharp pain on my jaw!

"SOUL!"

I heard a scream, no a loud cry! Maka?

I turn my head a bit only to see Giriko opening the door of the restaurant walking toward her, her eyes full with fear, every step he took forward, she took one backward!

"MAKA RUN AWAY!" I shouted but she seems to not hear me from the rag she is in.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

I screamed Soul's name when I saw that Giriko is coming to me.

I think that Soul yelled something but I really isn't in the situation to hear something!

I was just taking steps back.

" don't try to run off, your comin' with me, I didn't bought ya last time, but this time one there is there, so no escape!" he told me with a creepy tone and smirk!

"Soul wont let you!" I whispered but he seem that he heard it because he laughed.

"well you little master out there is on the ground like a loser! So yeah you are mine now!"

I was about to cry until!

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME YOU FUCKTARD !"

I saw Soul giving him a punch on his back making him fall on the ground!

Soul grab my hand and pull me toward him, my head buried in his chest, his large warm hand on my lower back!

"you wont have her! Even the day I will be dead and buried 6 feet underground, my soul will haunt ya! You can dream on it dude but when ya come to reality you will _never_ ever have her not in a million years! "

Soul said, I felt a tear forming on the corner of my eye! He is always there for me yet I am nothing, but he said the opposite he said that I was precious to him!

"nice speech kid, but I have a question! Do you like her or something!?" he ask.

"well, yeah isn't that obvious, duh! And thats another reason I am not goin' let you take her away from me!, she's mine!" Soul answered and I can feel him smirk!

Well both the question and answer leave me wide eyes!

He like me, but how? Then his words began to ring in my ears!

**_"now if I like any slave like any one of them, 'you' for example, if I date you its my business, its my love life and no one have a thing to do with it"_**

I was cut off from my thought by a feminine scream, I turned my head and to see the waitress with horror and shock on her face, I followed her gaze only to see a Giriko with a knife in his hand!

"Soul be careful please! He have a weapon!" I whispered to Soul! He nodded and lean me behind him!

"you just stay here behind me and nothing will happen to you! I promise!" he promised I smiled a bit and nodded.

Giriko walked to us, Soul growl and rush to him, but Giriko was faster and giving him a punch on the chest make him fly to the other side of the dinner , mean while Giriko is walking toward me!

"well, if I cant have you than no one will ever will!" he said with a smirk and lift his hand, ready to stab me!

I felt my knees give up , I was knelt on the floor shutting my eyes close, ready for the pain to come.

I heard something cut!

But I felt no pain

At all

I slowly opened my eyes

But after that wishing

I never opened them that moment

Here I am seeing

Soul

Standing right in front of me

Arms spread

Taking the blow for

Me!

**"SOOOOOUUUUUUL"**

* * *

**Well here is chapter nine ! **

**The reason I didn't update is that I went through a tragedy!**

**I think I told ya guys about a friend who made a surgery, yeah after the surgery he was fine and all, but then suddenly just yesterday he,he passed away! **

**It was a shock for me! He was my best friend, he was my class mate, he was like the brother that I don't have.  
right now my eyes are all red and puffy, all my other class mates try to comfort me, but they also need comfort for themselves, so they cant help it and let 2 tears or 3 flow, both girls and boys, you know its not an easy situation to lose a person that you cherish from the bottom of your heart!  
they always used to call me the very strong girl and the girl that always keep her chin up whatever the situation is, but right now I feel like the total opposite, right now I am so weak, but I am a girl after all I am emotional too!, even though how strong and tough I am I have that overwhelming emotion that make me wanna cry when ever I see his picture at school or someone says his name!  
and he passed away in a very difficult time, it's the exams period, and I am afraid that will affect my scores and grades! Even though I am a honor student with excellent scores, but with only the thought of going to school tomorrow, and find his seat empty, make me wanna cry!  
but I really wanna thank my class mates and at the same time best friends, they were always there for me! **

**Anyways, his funeral will be any time this week! So yeah if I don't update please forgive me, but I really need some time to recover from this!**

**And I am really sorry if this chapter is not good, short or something but, I am really not in the mood to write happy stuffs while I am despaired! Sorry again!**

**Thank you guys for reading **

**See you guys after… a while.**

**~NINO**


	10. Torments

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 10 – Torments.**

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

"SOOOOOUUUUUL! "

I screamed my lunges out, he then fell on me in my arms! I noticed that Giriko wasn't here anymore, the jerk he ran away, but now all my attention is on Soul!

"Soul, Soul please talk to me!" I cried holding his hand in mine!

"M-m-maka a-are yo-you o-ok?"

"yes, wait just a second I will call Black*star!"

I took my phone I call my brother.

"YAHOOOOO, THE GREAK BLACK*STA-"

"B-Black*star, please y-you have to-to come, S-Soul is d-dangerously injured !" I cried in the phone still holding Soul's hand!

"What!? How did that happened?" he whispered yelled!

"its because of- Black*star I have no time to explain! You have to come please hurry up!" I telled this time.

"but where are you?" he asked and I can hear concern in his voice.

"at Death Dinner!"

" OK hand on there I am on my way!"

"ok" and I hung up the phone!

"Soul please talk to me, say, say anything, just talk! please!" I begged.

"Maka I don't think that I will make it!" he said and whines in pain ,i took off my jacket, and applying with it pressure on his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding!

" what are you talking about Soul? Of course you will make it, have faith, just wait a little and black*star will be here already!" I told him cupping his face this time, he smiled.

"it was nice meeting you Maka and I have no regrets for buying you!" he said touching my right hand with his.

"Soul! Why are you talking like this, you will make it just have faith, and its not something like this who will take you away, from me!" I whispered the last two words, and cry hard, I felt him wiping my tears away with his hands!

"Maka I have to tell you something really important!" he told me cupping my face this time!

"yes Soul?" I asked and he just smile!"

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

"the last month or so I lived with you was the best time of my whole life, waking up on your smile was enough for me! I am afraid that I will not make it through so I wanted to say thank you and a lot for every thing! I feel, I feel when I am with you I feel complete! You're the most important person to me, I, I like you Maka!" i whispered still cupping her face, and her lips curved into a smile.

"me too Soul you are really important to me, and thanks to you I have a wonderful life, I, well I like you too Soul."

And that was it, I crashed my lips on hers!

She was surprised at first but she began to kiss back slowly, I smirk in the kiss.

I finally got to do it, I've dreamed of kissing her a billion times, well I didn't imagine I will in a situation of me dying, but only the feeling of her lips on mine just feels so right! Now I feel like I could just die now!

But a sharp pain came suddenly, so I had to end the kiss,sadly!

When we parted I looked into her beautiful eyes and she looked into mine!

"Sorry, but I had to do it, I w-was afraid I-I will d-die, and I don't do it! Now I can die i-in peace!" I smirked at her, but she looked at me with concern.

"Soul please don't talk like this, you, you will not die, please stop talking like this!" she cried, I hold her right now I feel pain in my chest

"Maka, its..AAHHHHH" I screamed in pain.

"Soul, Soul, oh my god, damn it Black*star where are you!" she cried and told my hands tighter.

"please just make him wait ma'me we just now called an ambulance!" the bartender I assume told Maka.

"thank you very much!" she thanked.

Then a loud sound of door crushed and a siren!

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

"SOUL MAKA I AM HERE!" I heard Black*star shouting and rushing toward us.

"thanks god he's finally here!" I whispered, and Black*star is right infront of me!

" c'mon man, you will be ok, the ambulance is here!"

" hang on Soul, you will be fine!" Kid said, wait a second…. Kid….. when did he came, c'mon its not time to think about them, Soul is the most important now!

And then nurses and doctors came and placed Soul on the bed that have wheels.

"c'mon, his injury is serious he need to be hospitalize right now!' one of then said.

" fine then what the hell are you waiting for until he dies!" Black*star yelled at him and he only nodded and began to run to the ambulance Soul with them.

When they where placing Soul inside the van, one of them blocked me to not enter.

"only his family members can be with him, are you one?" he asked.

"no but-!" I whispered!

"than you are not coming!" he told me about to close the back door.

" but she's his girlfriend!" Black*star said pushing my back toward the man lightly!

"yeah isn't that important?, and Soul don't have any family members in here, she is the only one for him!" Kid said.

"But how I know its true" the Dr said.

" don't you see her eyes all red and puffy, if she isn't his girlfriend and she don't love him will she will be like this!?" Kid raised his eyebrow and voice a little and I blushed!

"Sorry but-"

"_FUCK_! SHE'S HIS FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND, AND THE GUY IS DIYING, AND SHE'S _FUCKIN' _GOIN' WITH HIM IF Y'LIKE IT _OR_ NOT!" Black*star shouted.

"FINE FINE, GET IN" the Dr shouted back!

I got in when they, and he closed the door, I looked from the window and whispered a thank you! They both gave me thumbs up! Kid got into his car and Black*star on Soul's bike.

I turned my intention to Soul who was having tubes all over himself, and went sitting on next to him, holding his hand.

"please you have to live, Soul please!" I cried with my forehead on his forehand, I felt a hand caressing my hair!

" I will be fine Maka! Didn't you said earlier, just have faith!" Soul whispered, I lift my head up.

"but its all my fault!"

"it was _never_ your fault ! and _don't _say anything stupid like this again!" He said and glare at me!

I just lower my head and cry silently, a couple of tears fell onto Soul hand!

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and gave it a tender but sweet kiss!

"I sorry Maka I didn't mean t- AAHHHHHHHH" he screamed in pain, holding my hand really tight!

" THE BOY IS SCREAMING HE NEED THE CURE!" one shouted the nurse nodded and brought a syringe inserting it into Soul's other arm! His grip on my hand looses and his eyes closed peacefully!

"what?what did y-you d- t-to him?" I asked chocking my words she just gave a sad smile.

" it's a substance that will let him sleep to not endure the pain he is in! we will give him another doze when we arrive to the hospital for the surgery!" she explained and I had wide eyes!

"s-su-surgery? Did you j-just say s-surgery?" I asked, she nodded.

"will-will he be ok?" I asked again looking at Soul who is temporary fixed by some doctors .

"we still don't know, his state is still unstable!"

"what!" I whispered a tear flowing down my cheek! The nurse came sitting next to me!

"oh honey!, whats your name?" she asked.

"Maka!" I answered.

"I am Nygus! Look honey, you just have faith in him and the doctors! And he need that surgery, his wound is super deep!"

"its all my fault!" I placed my hand on my eyes and cried, I felt Nygus rubbing my back.

"no, its not your and why would it be yours?! He just protected you!" I lift my head.

"because he protected me that he got hurt, and if I didn't ask that stupid question he would be now at home watching TV, or doing something else. Not on this bed being fixed be doctors with a huge wound on his chest, its all my fault!"I cried pointing to the bed then replacing my hands on my eyes!

"but which question are you talking about sweetie!" she asked confusion in her voice.

"I asked a question when we were still at home! He said let go somewhere else and talk, if I just pushed my curiosity aside none of this would ever happen! I am so stupid!" I sat there in the same position, but crying harder, tears falling on the ground!

"see sweeti-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU DRIVING FASTER? THE BOY IS LOSING SO MUCH BLOOD! AND HIS HEART BEATS ARE SLOWING DOWN! FASTER!" the Dr shouted to the driver who nodded and increase the speed!

"his heart beats are…._WHAT_!?" I asked shocked, eyes widen.

"his heart beats are slowing down and he had lose much of blood!" the doctor said, I stood up from my place and went to Soul caressing his cold cheek!

The doctor came, and place his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"slowing beats and blood loose!" I whispered still caressing Soul.

"we will do our best, I promise, but you have to know that he may di-"

"don't say that! He will make it through he will not die he will live don't ever say that again!" I raised my voice! Tears streaming down my face!

" you have to be strong honey! He will be ok!" Nygus hugged me.

"hurry up we're here!" the driver called out. Nygus let go of me to help the others. And the door opened to reveille Black*star and Kid on panic mode.

* * *

**Hi every one! Here is the 10****th**** chapter!**

**I am really sorry if its not good or despairing but it just ended with me like that! Sorry! **

**I wanted to thank all the people who cared and reviewed and PM me! Thank you a lot! I am feeling a bit better now but…. His funeral was just this morning and I felt like crying a lot! I had nothing to do, so I thought that maybe if I will write(type) it will ease a bit of the pain!**

**And thank you for Wes and Adline my friend and yeah I will try my best!**

**Anyways thank you all and wish you like this chapter even though its not what I expected it to be like!**

**See you soon guys!**

**~NINO! **


	11. The Surgery

**Hey people! How'ya doing? Here is chapter 11! **

**I will begin to update regularly, cause I've recovered from my tragedy! Like they say ' life goes on; and DarkLight said to me in one of her reviews " a fighter is gone from this world, but an angel is born in heaven!" and that really helped me! **

**And thank you for all your reviews and private messages you guys are amazing! So yeah here is the 11****th**** chappie and PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW, I NEED THE HELP OF MY FELLOW READES! **

**Enjoy!**

**~NINO**

* * *

**Soul Eater.**

**.Let My Soul Touch Your Heart.**

**Chapter 11– The Surgery.**

**MAKA POV:**

"HURRY UP!" Black*star shouted gesturing to get the bed out with his hand!

" cant you wait!" the Dr said but with raised voice letting go of the bed and walking to Black*star!.

"NO! I CANT WAIT WHEN MY _BEST FRIEND'S_ DAYING AND THE DOCTORES ARE GOING' ON _SLOW_ MOTION! SERIOUSLY ARE YA A DOCTOR OR WHAT!" Black*star shouted out!

"YES I AM A DOCTOR AND LET ME DO MY WORK AS I WISH!"

"I WILL BUT NOT TO THE POINT OF LETTING PEOPLE _DIE_! AND MOST OF ALL MY BEST FRIEND!"

I had enough! I took a look to Soul! How can they let him like this and shouting to each other!

So I walked to the bed and began to push it to the entrance of the hospital! They seem that they still didn't notice!

I heard Kid shouting too.

" we shouldn't be like this Black*star calm down and you doctor too! We have to get Sou- uh where the hell is Soul!"

I turned back my head only to see what are they doing, still pushing the bed! When they finally noticed, they began to rush to me and yelling my name!

"how could you take him away like this without permission?" the doctor yelled and hold my shoulder with force so I can stop, I did and turn to him and gave him a glare.

" well, I wouldn't do this if you stop acting like that! How could you let someone like this and you said by your self that he is losing blood and slow heart beats? And you are proud to call yourself a doctor! Is really that what a doctor should do?!" I screamed! And tears streamed down my face! I covered my eyes with my hands and began to cry!

" Maka! Its ok!" I heard Black*star said and hugged me by my shoulders! "he will be fine!"

"doctor, please just hurry up! Why are you taking too much time! What, what if he dies! Please I beg you!" I begged! He nodded and run with Soul inside the hospital Kid running with them! While me and Black*star are a bit behind walking! His arm still hooked on my shoulders! Whispering soothing words!

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

I groan from the pain! And opened my eyes! What? Open my eyes? When the hell did I sleep? Whoa whoa hold on a second! the last thing that I remembered is the Maka was crying and I felt a deep pain and then black!

I was now looking at the ceiling half opened eyes!

"urgh!...M-Ma-_Maka_!?" I groan again with pain, to know if Maka is fine, but the voice I heard wasn't the one that I wanted to hear!

"Soul,Soul are you alright!" Kid said looking at me worried I nodded!

"M-Mak-_Maka_?" I chock my own words! I saw him nod and turn his head!

"MAKA!" he yelled and pointing to me! And I heard footsteps came running !

And then a warm hand wrapped itself around my hand!

"S-Soul!" I can feel in her voice that she was crying! I squeeze her hand!

"M-Maka!"

"oh my god, Soul I am so sorry!" she stuttered

I shake my head 'no' and squeeze her hand again!

I didn't have any strength to talk to her, so I was just squeezing her hand!

"you have to go Little lady!" I assume the nurse said , I saw Maka nodded and lean to me, and whispering:

"please, you have to live please, I am waiting for you!" I smiled faintly!

Then she gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away! I saw a writing that spelled 'EMERGENCY ROOM' on the door then all went black again! Crap!

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

I watched as the nurses closed the door behind them! I felt like my heart is torn to a billion of pieces!

Its all my fault!

I turn around with bowed head and crash into someone!

I lift my head only to see, Black*star with a sad smile on, I can tell that it's a forced one!

"he's gonna be ok!" he told me and and make me walk to sit on one of the seats as he sat next to me!

"MAKA!" I heard someone shouting my name from the hallway!

I turned my head to see Liz,Patty and Tsubaki rushing to ward me! I stood from my place and now I had arms surrounding me, as I cried into them!

"oh my god! Its all my fault that he is there now! If I just ran away he would not be there!" I cried and stuttered

"no, no Maka! You aren't even related to this!" Liz tried to comfort me!

"how could you say that and he got hurt because he was protecting _me_!" I cried, tears flowing down my face!

"Maka! Please come sit!" Tsubaki told me as they walk me to the seats!

Kid and Black*star were standing, head bowed! And the girls beside me!

I felt more tears! I cant believe I put a person in this situation and who? Soul!

If anything will happen to him I will not forgive myself!

* * *

**_After 3 hours!_**

Three hours oh my god! Why is it so long!

I began to shake! Black*star noticed he came to me and kneed infront of me!

"Maka! You don't have to stress like this!" Black*star said his tiger like orbs looking at me with sadness! , I send him a glare with watery eyes!

"How could you day this, its been 3 hours and he is still inside, Black*star do you even know what a surgery of three hours mean!? Huh do you?" I told me coldly tears stricken down my face!

"yup, I do know! But the thing that you didn't noticed yet is that! Its Soul that we're talking about! He is a fighter! And its not something like this who will bring him down!" he said with all confidence! I was I about to say something but Kid cut me off!

" But Maka you still didn't tell us what happened! How all this happened and who was the responsible!?" he asked with concern! and yeah now I remember I still didn't tell them anything!

So I explained to them every thing from A to Z!

"That FUCKING BASTARD! I swear to god HE WILL FUCKING PAY!" Black*star barked like a furious dog!

"well, yeah he will surely pay! But we have to calm down, I will now call Father and tell him every thing and the description Maka gave it to us about that Giriko man, and we'll see what will happen!" Kid said but you can clearly hear anger in his voice! And he walk away to talk to his Father!

We waited a couple of minutes more, when a gray haired doctor whos wearing glasses and a white coat with stitches all over it exited the room where Soul was in and walk to us!

"um, good after noon um well, are you….." he greeted and look at his clipboard "….Kid, Black*star, Maka,Tsubaki, Liz and Patty?" he asked and we all nodded!

"but here I have 6 name and you are just 5 of them!" he exclaimed!

"oh yeah, Kid went make a phone call with his father Lord Death!" Liz answered!

"Lord Death, so by Kid you mean Death The Kid!" Liz nodded!

" good, well, I am Doctor Franken Stein! But just call me Stein, with no formal!" we nodded again!

"okie dokie! Now for your friend Soul!"

"Yeah!" Black*star gestured with his hand for him to continue!

"please continue!" I begged!

" you hav-"

"_ACHOOOOOOH_!"

And he was cut off by Patty's sneezing!

Oh my god do you really think its time to sneeze! Oh well, calm down Maka!

"Bless you!" we all said in unison! And turned our gazes to Stein!

He pushed his glasses to the very bridge of his nose and look at us!

"well, you have t-"

"I am here! Oh hey Stein!" Kid cut off Stein AGAIN! As he walk to us!

OH MY GOD!

"hello, Kid! I didn't see you from a while!" Stein exclaimed!

"Wait, wait! Do you know Stein, Kid?" Liz asked!

"yes, actually my father know him!"

" Like we give a damn how they know each other Liz?!" Black*star barked, really angry!

"yes, we have no time to talk about this now! what did you wanted to tell us about Soul!?" I asked standing up walking to him, with teary eyes!

" from that I can see that he mean s a lot to you!" Stein told me! I nodded.

"Well, I have for you a good and a bad news, where do you want me to begin!?"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! I will let you think about the news! I like making suspense like this cause I am evil! (^-^)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!  
Anyways I am good now and I am thinking about posting a new story! Yeah yeah I know 'Let My Soul Touch Your Heart' if far from done but I wanna begin a new one!**

**I have 4 in mind I will post them ALL but I don't know with which should I began with!**

**So please you have!**

**1) a story of rock band and music!**

2) and a story of Maka being abused and soul saving her!

3) and you have a story of Soul being a heartbreaker and falling for Maka...inspired by Justin Bieber's song 'HeartBreaker'!

4) and finally you have a story of Soul and Maka being enemies to friends then to lovers!

They will all be posted,every single one but I want you to help me guys with which one to begin!

you have the choice so plz just Pm me  
or review  
OR you CAN go to my PROFILE page and VOTE! I've made a POLL for this! 

**and if you have any ideas for it just PM me or REVIEW i will be more grateful for you! ;)**

**so yeah that's all! I wish to hear you opinions guys! Cause they mean a lot to me!**

**And a HUGE thank for all who read, follow, favorite, review and PM me! You are awesome guys!**

**See ya soon guys for the next chapter! And it will be very soon!**

**LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!**

**~NINO**


End file.
